1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for the mechanical fastening and electrical connection of a pellet which is covered with a surface-adherent electrode, in particular a tantalum pellet, on or to a support.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In electronic circuit installations which are partly integrated and in which there are partly provided miniaturized discrete components (pellets) such as, for example, transistors, diodes and condensers, the surface-adherent electrode is glued onto the support substrate through the intermediary of a conductive adhesive. Such circuit installations are sensitive with respect to encountered mechanical shock. This can be traced back to the fact in that the adherence of the electrode to the pellet is less than the adherence of the electrode to the support. This is particularly the case for tantalum condensers. Shock and vibration loads to which the arrangement is subjected will then lead to a separation of the surface-adherent electrode from the pellet, resulting in destruction of the component. For tantalum condensers there has been observed that, subsequent to the separation of the electrode, a charge of the condenser is no longer useable.
The described phenomenon was also observed for tantalum condensers in which the shaped tantalum pellets which have been coated with the electrode are soldered into an aluminum housing.